coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Chesney Brown
Chesney Battersby-Brown (né Brown) is played by Sam Aston. Storyline Chesney first appeared in Coronation Street in 2003. Les Battersby took him in. In 2004 his mother, Cilla Brown, used Chesney as a decoy in a scam to sue Rita Sullivan for actual bodily harm in a bid to get money off her. Rita was prosecuted and jailed briefly, but the compensation money was relatively small, much to Cilla's fury. Chesney attempted to run away after his mum left without him but Les took him back in. He was given a pure breed Great Dane dog, Schmeichel, named after Danish footballer Peter Schmeichel, by Maya Sharma. He also made friends with Sophie Webster. In 2005, he conned several residents at Easter into giving him chocolate eggs. That August, Schmeichel was run over by a bus driven by Claire Peacock, leaving Chesney devastated, but his companion pulled through. He walked in on Sally Webster whilst she was in the shower. Chesney sought revenge on Les, after Les told everyone about him seeing Sally in the shower, which threatened his friendship with Sophie. Nevertheless, Chesney and Sophie are still close friends. In September 2006, Fiz Brown and Kirk Sutherland bought Chesney a second-hand computer and Roy Cropper taught him all about internet auctioning. Typically, Cilla took over, selling anything and everything just to get some easy money. Chesney has been put in care many times, but Social Services have been involved when Les adopted Chesney in 2006, and on 10th March 2008 when they took Chesney to a foster home as Kirk could not take care of him properly. Claire later revealed that she reported them to the Social Services, in Chesney's best interests. Chesney was later allowed to return home after Fiz agreed to move into No. 5 much to her reluctance due to her now ex-boyfriend Kirk living there. In July 2008, Chesney was dismayed to see the return of Fiz's ex John Stape who cheated on her with Rosie Webster. John bought Chesney a bike for his birthday which he rejected when he found out who it had come from. In a fit of rage Chesney also broke the wing mirror on John's taxi. Chesney fought hard to begin a relationship with Kayleigh Morton, which she responded to, much to Chesney's delight. When Chesney returned after holidaying to visit Cilla in Las Vegas, he was catching up with Kayleigh when her lover Kenzie Judd saw them together, leaving Chesney with a bleeding nose, but fortunately, John saw and broke up the fight. However, instead of being grateful to John for saving him, he told Fiz that John had hit him. Fiz then found John and attacked him for "hitting" Chesney, before going to ask Kayleigh what really had happened, Fiz then went and made up with John but told Chesney that she was angry with him for lying to her but also told him that she wasn't a fool and John would not be given a second chance, although they later reconciled, but soon split up again. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:1994 births